Hush, Hush Primera Temporada
by SammyUchihaHaruno
Summary: Para Sakura Haruno, el romance no era parte del plan. Ella nunca se había sentido particularmente atraída hacía los chicos de su escuela, sin importar lo mucho que su mejor amiga, Ino, los empujara hacia ella. No hasta que Sasuke llegó a su vida. Con su sonrisa fácil y ojos que parecen ver dentro de ella, Sakura se siente atraída hacia él, en contra de todos sus instintos.


**Título**: _Hush, Hush._

**Autora**: _**S**__ammy__**U**__chiha__**H**__aruno._

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes de está historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Así como la historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrik._

**Nota de la autora**:_ Está saga consta de cuatro libros, primero adaptare la primera temporada y luego adaptare los otros tres libros. Creo que ya muchas de ustedes han leído estos libros, ¿no?. Bah, que yo los haya leído no quiere decir que ustedes estén obligadas a haberlos leído. Espero que les guste, saludos._

**Sinopsis **: _Para Sakura Haruno, el romance no era parte del plan. Ella nunca se había sentido particularmente atraída hacía los chicos de su escuela, sin importar lo mucho que su mejor amiga, Ino, los empujara hacia ella. No hasta que Sasuke llegó a su vida. Con su sonrisa fácil y ojos que parecen ver dentro de ella, Sakura se siente atraída hacia él, en contra de todos sus instintos. Pero después de una serie de aterradores encuentros, Sakura no sabe en quien confiar. Sasuke parece estar donde quiera que esté ella, y saber más sobre ella que sus amigos más cercanos. Ella no sabe si correr hacia sus brazos o correr y esconderse. Y cuando intenta encontrar algunas respuestas, se acerca a una verdad que es mucho más incomoda que todo lo que Sasuke la hace sentir. _

_Sakura esta justo en medio de una antigua batalla entre los inmortales y aquellos que han caído- y cuando tiene que escoger un bando, la elección equivocada le costará su vida. _

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_Valle Del Loira, Francia _

_Noviembre 1565 _

Chauncey estaba con la hija de un granjero en los bancos de hierba del río Loira cuando

llegó la tormenta, y habiendo dejado que su montura vagara por la pradera, no tenía más que sus pies para que lo llevaran de vuelta al castillo. Arrancó una hebilla de plata de su zapato, la colocó sobre la palma de la chica y la vio marcharse, escurridiza, el barro manchándole las faldas. Después se colocó bien las botas y salió de camino a casa.

Llovía a cántaros en la campiña oscura que rodeaba el castillo de Langeais. Chauncey

caminaba con facilidad sobre las tumbas hundidas y el humus del cementerio; incluso en la niebla más espesa podía encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa desde aquí sin perderse. Esa noche no había niebla, pero la oscuridad y la arremetida de la lluvia engañaban lo suficiente. Chauncey percibió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y giró de repente la cabeza a la izquierda. Lo que a simple vista parecía ser un gran ángel coronando un monumento cercano se irguió hasta alcanzar plena altura. Ni de piedra ni de mármol, el chico tenía brazos y piernas. Su torso estaba desnudo, sus pies también, y pantalones de campesino colgaban bajos de su cintura. Saltó del monumento, su pelo negro goteando lluvia. Ésta corría por su cara, que era oscura como la de un español. La mano de Chauncey reptó lentamente hasta la empuñadura de su espada.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

La boca del chico dibujó una leve sonrisa.

- No juguéis con el Duque de Langeais. - Advirtió Chauncey - He preguntado vuestro

nombre. Dadlo.

- ¿Duque? - El chico se apoyó contra un álamo retorcido - ¿O bastardo?

Chauncey desenvainó su espada.

- ¡Retiradlo! Mi padre era el Duque de Langeais. Yo soy el Duque de Langeais ahora. -

Añadió torpemente, y se maldijo por ello.

El chico sacudió la cabeza perezosamente.

- Tu padre no era el antiguo duque.

Chauncey bulló de furia ante el escandaloso insulto.

- ¿Y tu padre? - Exigió extendiendo la espada. Todavía no conocía a todos sus vasallos,

pero estaba aprendiendo. Se grabaría el nombre de la familia de este chico en la

memoria - Lo preguntaré una vez más. - Dijo en voz baja, restregándose una mano contra

el rostro para apartar la lluvia - ¿Quién eres?

El chico se adelantó y apartó el filo a un lado. De pronto parecía mayor de lo que Chauncey había presupuesto, tal vez incluso un año o dos mayor que Chauncey.

- Uno de la prole del Diablo. - Respondió.

Chauncey sintió un vuelco de miedo en el estómago.

- Eres un maldito lunático. - Dijo entre dientes - Sal de mi camino.

El suelo debajo de Chauncey tembló. Explosiones de oro y grana aparecieron detrás de

sus ojos. Encorvado, con sus uñas clavándose en sus muslos, alzó la vista al chico,

parpadeando y jadeando, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando. La cabeza le

daba vueltas como si ya no estuviera a sus órdenes.

El chico se agachó para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos.

- Escucha con atención. Necesito algo de ti. No me iré hasta que lo tenga. ¿Entiendes?

Apretando con fuerza los dientes, Chauncey sacudió la cabeza para expresar su

incredulidad ―su desafío. Intentó escupirle al chico, pero la saliva le corrió por la

barbilla, su lengua negándose a obedecerle.

El chico apretó sus manos en torno a las de Chauncey; su calor le abrasó y gritó.

- Necesito tu juramento de lealtad. - Dijo el chico - Póstrate sobre una rodilla y júralo.

Chauncey ordenó a su garganta reírse ásperamente, pero su garganta se constriñó y se

ahogó en el sonido. Su rodilla derecha cedió como si le hubieran dado una patada desde

atrás, aunque allí no había nadie, y cayó hacia delante sobre el barro. Se cayó de lado e

hizo arcadas.

- Júralo. - Repitió el chico.

El calor subió por el cuello de Chauncey; hizo falta toda su energía para doblar sus manos

en dos débiles puños. Se rió de sí mismo, pero allí no había humor. No tenía ni idea de

cómo, pero el chico estaba infligiendo la náusea y la debilidad en su interior. No se irían

hasta que hiciera el juramento. Diría lo que tenía que decir, pero en su corazón juró que

destruiría al chico por esta humillación.

- Señor, me convierto en vuestro hombre. - Dijo Chauncey con voz envenenada.

El chico puso de pie a Chauncey.

- Encuéntrate conmigo aquí al comienzo del mes hebreo de Cheshvan. Durante dos

semanas entre las lunas nueva y llena, necesitaré tu servicio.

- ¿Una... quincena? - Todo Chauncey tembló ante el peso de su furia - ¡Yo soy el Duque

de Langeais!

- Eres un Nephil. - Dijo el chico con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Chauncey tenía una réplica profana en la punta de la lengua, pero se la tragó. Sus

siguientes palabras fueron dichas con un veneno helado.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Perteneces a la raza bíblica de los Nephilim. Tu verdadero padre era un ángel que cayó

del paraíso. Eres medio mortal. - Los ojos oscuros del chico se alzaron, encontrándose

con los de Chauncey - Medio ángel caído.

La voz del tutor de Chauncey llegó desde los más recónditos recovecos de su mente,

leyendo pasajes de la Biblia, hablándole de una raza desviada creada cuando ángeles

expulsados del paraíso se aparearon con mujeres mortales. Una raza terrible y poderosa.

Un escalofrió que no era exactamente de repulsión se extendió a través de Chauncey.

- ¿Quién eres?

El chico se dio la vuelta, marchándose, y, aunque Chauncey quería ir detrás de él, no era

capaz de hacer que sus piernas sostuvieran su peso. Arrodillado allí, parpadeando a

través de la lluvia, vio dos gruesas cicatrices en la espalda del torso desnudo del chico. Se estrechaban para formar una V al revés.

- ¿Eres... Caído? - Le gritó - Tus alas han sido arrancadas, ¿verdad?

El chico ―ángel― quienquiera que fuera, no se dio la vuelta. Chauncey no necesitaba la

confirmación.

- Este servicio que voy a proporcionar. - Gritó - ¡Exijo saber lo que es!

El aire resonó con la risa grave del chico.


End file.
